El día que Luffy perdió su sombrero
by Deraka
Summary: Un suceso fuera de lo normal a bordo del Going Mery que desencadena la declaración de cierto espadachín al chico de sus sueños totalmente ZoroxLuffy... pesimo sumary uu


**Dedicado a: **Alyss Thisis (mi querida Sa-chan), porque sin tu estimable ayuda y tus magnificas aportaciones este fic no habría nacido. Gracias por hacerme descubrir esta maravillosa pareja (aunque ZoroxSanji forever xD). Espero de corazón que te guste -.

**El día en que Luffy perdió su sombrero.**

_By_: Deraka.

Capítulo 1: _Deseos bajo la luz de la luna._

El reflejo de la luna llena se mecía en las, por una noche, tranquilas aguas del mar de la gran ruta marina. El Going Mery navegaba apaciblemente sin los claros signos de vida que se podrían percibir por el día, a fin de cuentas la espabilada Nami, el zalamero Sanji, el mentiros Usuff y el adorable Toni-Toni Chopper hacía rato que se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a dormir y habían dejado la noche de vigilancia al alborotador e hiperactivo capitán del barco. No obstante nuestro querido Monkey D. Luffy no estaba cumpliendo precisamente con su obligación, a menos que esta fuera la de roncar ruidosamente apoyado en el mástil central. Aunque nada se le podría reprochar hoy pues ese había sido un día especialmente ajetreado y duro en el que de nuevo los astutos piratas habían tenido que imponerse a la bravura de los mares.

Sin duda alguna el que más despejado se encontraba en esos momentos no podría ser otro más que Rolonoa Zoro que en esa noche se sentía en plena forma básicamente porque había dedicado el día entero a dormir por todos los rincones imaginables. Su momento preferido era sin duda la noche donde podía practicar sin temor a ser molestado mecido por el vaivén de las olas y con la única compañía de sus tres inseparables espadas y de la brisa marina azotando sus cabellos verdosos.

Pero en ese momento de mayor quietud y concentración, unos sonoros ronquidos interrumpieron su entrenamiento. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sabía de sobra quién era el dormilón que se hallaba en la proa del barco cumpliendo con su turno de guardia (o al menos era lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo ¬¬UU), dejó su posición en su lugar favorito para entrenar y se acercó hacia donde estaba su amigo procurando hacer el menor ruido que pudiera despertarlo… aunque lo cierto era que aún caminando intencionadamente del mismo modo que cien elefantes en estampida no habría logrado tal difícil tarea.

El espadachín de pelo verde se acuclilló delante de su amigo para observar su gesto relajado y su pecho subir y bajar con una respiración acompasada. Y la visión de ese Luffy dormido hizo que algo en su interior se prendiera, como una vela que enciende la ternura del corazón más frío. Zoro siempre había considerado a Luffy su mejor amigo, desde que decidió unirse a él y su loca intención de coronarse como rey de los piratas se prometió a sí mismo que lo ayudaría, cuidaría y protegería de todo lo que pudiese amenazarlo a él y a su sueño. En un principio lo consideraba un objetivo normal, algo que haría cualquier persona que tuviese aprecio a un amigo; a fin de cuentas no quería volver a pasar por el infierno de ver morir ante sus ojos a alguien querido… no obstante según iba pasando el tiempo la relación con el moreno se iba estrechando cada vez más hasta el límite en que se juró que daría la vida por Luffy si la situación lo requiriese. Sentía que a su lado su vida de nuevo volvía a cobrar sentido, que sólo una de sus sonrisas bastaban para disipar las nubes que amenazaban su estado de ánimo, que su presencia pura e inocente lo envolvía en un mar de sensaciones que lo aterraban pero que a la vez le resultaban maravillosas y excitantes. Tardó un tiempo el pobre Zoro en poner en orden sus descabellados pensamientos. ¿Por qué¿Por qué las cosas ya no eran como antes¿Por qué ya no podía actuar de la misma forma cuando lo tenía al lado¿Por qué sentía sus piernas temblar, su pulso acelerado, ese nudo en su estómago cuando él le dedicaba una de esas miradas azabache que parecía atravesar carne y músculo hasta llegar a su corazón y quedar en él grabado? Sencillamente no podía creer que se hubiese enamorado de Luffy, que lo amase hasta tal extremo. Y cada día suponía una dura prueba, una tortura: tener sus labios tan cerca y no poder saborearlos, sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo y verse obligado a frenar sus ganas de abrazarlo de forma posesiva, notar la pureza que emanaba su ser… y sentirse culpable de desear hacerlo suyo…

A veces tenía la sensación de que iba a volverse loco, no había modo de escapar de esa absorbente y poderosamente atractiva presencia, de ese embriagador perfume salado que destilaba por sus poros. Quería probar sus labios, sentir el contacto de su piel tostada sobre su pecho, enredar sus dedos en ese mar de pelo moreno y sentir sus jadeos chocar contra su oído como la música de la más bella de las sirenas.

Zoro cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando por enésima vez de contenerse: tenía a Luffy dormido frente a él, tan ingenuo y dulce como siempre. Nadie salvo la luna les veía ahora, era la ocasión perfecta para robarle un beso… sí, un dulce beso furtivo en mitad de una noche tranquila. Pero Zoro no podía traicionar a su amigo de esa forma. No, jamás. Antes la muerte. Deseaba que si una vez pudiese besar a Luffy al menos fuese con el consentimiento y deseo del otro. Sino ¿qué sentido tendría?

-Luffy…- susurró el espadachín.- Si supieras cuanto te quiero…

Un deseo irrefrenable lo asaltó de repente, un capricho momentáneo. Por un momento quería ver a Luffy sin ese sombrero de paja, su cara al total descubierto y solo para él. Al menos eso podría permitírselo ¿no?.

Con total cuidado quitó el sombrero de la cabecita de su capitán, teniendo en cuenta que cuando se trataba de su "tesoro" se ponía furioso debía actuar con total cautela. Y lo que vio entonces lo dejó sin respiración…

Los cabellos color azabache cayeron con total libertad sobre su frente, enmarcando así su dulce rostro angelical de piel tostada, enormes ojos ahora cerrados con reposo. La pálida luz de la luna envolvía su figura dotándolo de un aspecto etéreo, como si de un ángel se tratase. Su graciosa nariz respingona, sus apetecibles labios tentándolo con crueldad. Zoro sintió su interior arder por completo, con solo esa simple visión del moreno el éxtasis se apoderó de él. No podía… tenía que hacerlo, tenía que profanar esos labios aquí y ahora o se moriría. Pidiendo mil veces perdón a Luffy interiormente acercó su rostro al del chico con el deseo brillando en sus ojos.

Pero en ese momento, un solo movimiento quebró toda la magia que había reinado en el lugar hasta ahora. ¡Luffy se movía¡Se estaba desperezando¿Qué haría ahora? No podía dejar que le encontrase a dos palmos de su cara y sobretodo en su estado… digamos que Zoro se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora se encontraba demasiado… ejem… "excitado", cosa que se podía apreciar perfectamente por el prominente bulto de sus pantalones. "Tengo que salir de aquí." se dijo desesperado. "Luffy, perdóname".

Luffy abrió sus ojos aún medio dormido. Todavía era de noche, nadie había venido a relevarlo así que entendió que no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse "vigilando" lo que restaba de noche. Tras un enorme bostezo se acurrucó un poco con la intención de seguir con su sueño interrumpido, no se acordaba muy bien pero tenía la impresión de que había soñado con Zoro y se sentía extrañamente feliz por ello¿Cómo no estarlo? Si en ese sueño aparecía su mejor amigo prometía ser algo bueno. Con Zoro las cosas siempre eran divertidas y emocionantes. ¿Qué sería de él sin su amigo espadachín? Probablemente todo sería más aburrido y soso…

Mientras pensaba en ello sus párpados se iban cerrando más y más; el sueño lo invadía poco a poco y él no estaba por resistirse. Aunque había algo, un cierto desasosiego que lo molestaba… ¿tendría hambre¿Qué era ese molesta sensación de vacío? No procedía de su estómago.

De repente y como movido por un resorte se incorporó con cara de espanto, se llevó las manos a la cabeza constatando aún más ese vacío. Sus ojos se ensancharon en señal de terror. No… no podía ser… imposible.

-¿D-Dónde está mi sombrero?- preguntó en trémula voz alta.

Ni la luna, ni la brisa, ni el vaivén de las olas tenían la respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA**:

Deraka strikes! (oh yeah!) Mi primer fic de One Piece! Y además yaoi! O q felicidad! Hace relativamente poco que me enganché a la serie (aclarar q solo sigo el manga publicado en España por lo q todos los nombres los saco de ahí ok?) pero me está encantando el aire tan funky q destilan los personajes ¡son tan kawais todos! XDDD.

Bueno, en un principio el fic iba a ser un one-shot bien larguito. Pero últimamente tengo la paranoia de q me excedo demasiado con la longitud de mis historias y me paso la vida acortándolas así q he decidido dividir la acción del fic en tres capítulos q espero publicar rápido () para evitar linchamientos XD.

Como ya dije más arriba, este fic se me ocurrió mientras hablaba con mi amiga Alyss. Yo defendía en un principio la sexy pareja de ZoroxSanji mientras que ella se inclinaba por la dulce pareja ZoroxLuffy. Tras darme poderosas razones por las que estos dos se quieren (y mucho o) acabé emocionándome y montando sobre la marcha esta historia con sus más que agradecidos comentarios para mejorar la trama.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, reconozco que hay partes que no me acaban de gustar como me quedaron pero me hizo mucha ilusión poder describir a Luffy tan lindo y a Zoro todo enamoradito , a partir de ahora empieza lo interesante porque ¿Dónde ha ido a parar el sombrero de Luffy? Jejeje lo sabremos en el cap 2. Hasta entonces espero vuestros lindos reviewwwws!

Oyasumi!

20 de Julio del 2005.

1:36 (de la madrugada... buahh mis ojitos están escocidos… quiero mimir! uu)


End file.
